Christopher Corey Smith
Christopher Corey Smith is an American voice actor and set dresser. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1994) - Traag (ep16) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2012) - Bobo (ep40), Race Bannon (ep40) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Roger Raincomprix/Rogercop, Tom Dupain 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Lego Batman: The Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) - The Joker *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Storks (2016) - Dougland 'TV Specials' *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (2014) - Blatto, Luke Skywalker Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan (2014) - Oruo Bozad *Blade (2012) - Lucius Isaac *Buso Renkin (2008) - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *Durarara!! (2011) - Dennis, Dollar#6 (ep11), Kinnosuke Kuzuhara *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Dennis, Dollar (ep11), Kinnosuke Kuzuhara (ep1), TV Personality (ep8), Toramaru Gang Member (ep3) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Dennis (ep4), Kinnosuke Kuzuhara (ep5) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Yamaoka *Fafner (2006) - Yoji Hino *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Homeless B (ep22), Medical Student (ep8) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Akera (ep21), Bodyguard (ep18), Gorota, Man (ep17), Masahiro Abe, Master (ep20), Namigoro Nankai (ep7), Ronin (ep19) *Gun X Sword (2006) - Analyst, Denehee (ep4), Vice Captain (ep10) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Kittan *High School DxD (2013) - Riser Phenex, Horii (ep6) *Jormungand (2014) - Lehm, Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Lehm *Monster (2009-2010) - BKA Employee (ep14), Customer C (ep18), Dr. Geidel, Martin, Motorcycle Driver, News Anchor (ep54), News Announcer (ep31), News Announcer (ep51), Police Officer (ep52), Ruhenheim Police Officer, Witness B (ep61), Wolf's Subordinate (ep16) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2015) - Akaboshi, Crowd Member#4 (ep181), Fuguki Suikazan, Gameru (ep184), Hyuga Ninja (ep191), Ibiki Morino, Jinpachi Munashi (ep288), Kandachi, Shopkeeper (ep291), Yurui (ep289) *One Punch Man (2016) - Crew (ep12), Hero Association Commissioner (ep9), Pilot (ep10), Reporter (ep8), Specialist (ep11) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Kashmir Valle *The Future Diary (2013) - John Balks (11th) *Toriko (2013) - Aimaru 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Koshiki (Puppeteer) *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Ishidate *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Mogami Yoshiaki 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Ryo Asuka *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Animated Storybooks' *Disney Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Spooky Night Read-Along Storybook (2011) - Narrator Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Movies' *Wraiths of Roanoke (2007) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Melek 'Video Games' *Darkwatch (2005) - Darkwatch Agent 1, Townie 1 *Dishonored (2012) - Guard Captain Curnow *Enter the Matrix (2003) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *God of War (2005) - Greek Soldier, Undead Soldier *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Activist, Agent Male 2, Male Ped 2 *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Computer, Scientists *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - The Joker *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - The Joker *Lego Dimensions (2015) - The Joker *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Murdered: Soul Suspect (2014) - Additional Voices *Narc (2005) - Civilian, Cop, Junkie, Thug *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013) - Betrayus *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2 (2014) - Betrayus, Dr. Buttocks *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Adam, Albus, Penguin Referee, Stanley *Skullgirls: Encore (2013) - Albus, Penguin Referee *Spider-Man (2000) - Hostage, Microchip, Police Pilot, Sniper *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Molag Bal, Additional Voices *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Agent Smith *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *X2: Wolverine's Revenge (2003) - Apocalypse, Colossus, Sinister, Soldiers 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - The Emperor *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - The Emperor *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Yuan Shao *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Yuan Shao *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Dotti, Vigilante B *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Dotti *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Dominion Quaestor, Imperial Trooper *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Alisa's Father, Male Custom Voice#3 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Sohei Kujo *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Male Fighter *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Rasche *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Civilians *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Mogami Yoshiaki *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Receptionist, Rokugoru *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Cross Man, Flustered Man, Man *Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness (2016) - Emmerson T. Kenny *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Researcher *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Additional Voices *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Kevin Winnicot, Vector Staff Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (86) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (51) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2016. Category:American Voice Actors